Omegaverse Aristemo (Primera temporada)
by Mary Fer Cruz
Summary: Omegaverse
1. El Celo De Cuahutémoc

**este es mi primer fanfic. Completamente mio. tambien pueden encontrar la primera temporada concluida en Wattpad.****¡Comencemos!****.****.**

**_El Primer Celo De Cuahutémoc_**

LEMON

Ari iba de camino a la casa López, pues Temo lo había llamado. Se oía mal. Lo había dejado preocupado.

Entró al departamento sin tocar, pues sabía que ni pancho ni las calcomanías estaban ahí.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Temo, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta un fuerte olor inundó sus fosas nasales.

Lo que Ari pido pensar era que Temo estaría en celo, y él tendría que llamar a su auto control para no poseerlo ahí.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando controlarse.

— Temo — dijo entrando a la habitación encontrándose a su novio en el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas — estás bien? — cuestionó corriendo a levantar a su novio.

— c... Creo que sí — respondió apoyándose en los brazos de Ari

— Temo, estás en celo — dijo encaminando a su novio a su cama.

— rayos — escuchó decir al chico — e... Es mi primer celo— confesó agachando la cabeza

Ari recostó a temo en su cama y tocó su frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Más sabría que no se le quitaría con nada.

Se quedó toda la mañana a atender a su novio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pues él siendo alfa perdía fuerza ante un Omega en celo~temo se ve tan bello con las mejillas sonrojadas~ pensó, las hormonas lo estaban afectando, pensó en irse, más no podía dejarlo ahí.

Lo miró una vez más. Tan hermoso. Tenía pinta de ángel.

Acarició su mejilla haciendo que Temo se removiera con su toque.

— Ari... — suspiró Temo.

— Temo — dijo antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

No pudo más. La cordura lo había abandonado.

El beso se intensificó cuando Temo logró seguir el ritmo.

Las manos de Ari comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Temo. Pronto sus pulmones pidieron aire haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran jadeantes.

El mayor de estatura no se detendría.

Volvió a tomar los labios de Temo, bajó la mano por su pecho buscando los botones de la camisa.

Temo se dejaba hacer, pues aún que él no lo admitiera, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era que Aristóteles lo tocara.

Ari fué desabrochando uno a uno los botones, al terminar, deslizó la prenda por los brazos de Temo y vió aquellos rosados pezones, acercó su boca hasta el derecho y succionó.

Temo, ante el contacto, arqueó la espalda, Ari que se encontraba entre las piernas del más pequeño , ante los movimientos de cadera de su novio los cuales rosaban su miembro, hacia que se excitara cada vez más.

— aahh..— gimió Temo y Ari pasó al otro pezón dejando un camino de saliva y con el otro procedió a lamer, estirar, besar y succionar de nuevo.

Temo se removía ante las caricias de Ari y podía sentir como su entrepierna y entrada comenzaban a reaccionar

— Ari...—

Escuchó su nombre. Lo miró a los ojos

— que pasa? — preguntó

— t... Te necesito...—

Ari sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Con una mano recorrió el torso de Temo hasta llegar a su pantalón, desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera, comenzó a bajar el pantalón junto con los boxers, Temo se movió y Ari pudo quitar las prendas con mayor facilidad.

Se separaron y pudo ver cómo temo se encontraba sumido en la excitación.

Ari se terminó de desnudar, mientras veía a su novio.

Volvió a besarlo, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Pasó un dedo por la entrada de Temo, el cual soltó un suspiro.

— ah...!— gimió Temo al sentir un dedo dentro de él.

El número de dedos fue aumentando hasta tres.

Temo jamás había sentido algo así, pero estaba seguro de que le facinaba.

El miembro de Ari sé dirigió a su entrada haciendole pegar un respingo. Para distraerlo, Ari continuó besándolo lujuriosamente, entró con delicadeza, cuidando de no lastimar a su novio.

Se quedó quieto hasta que sintió como las caderas de temo se movieron pidiéndole más.

Sus penetraciones eran lentas, que con el tiempo fueron aumentando de velocidad y fuerza.

Una de sus estocadas dió justo en el punto que haría tocar el cielo a Temo, haciendo que este arquease la espalda y dejara escapar un grito de placer

Ari dirigió sus estocadas a ese lugar, haciendo gritar a Temo.

— ah... Ari... M.. me vengo— advirtió Temo antes de correrse sobre sí.

Unos segundos después, Ari sé corrió dentro de Temo.

Ambos agotados, cayeron en un profundo sueño


	2. Capítulo 2

**este es mi primer fanfic. Completamente mio. tambien pueden encontrar la primera temporada concluida en Wattpad.****¡Comencemos!****.****.**

**_El Primer Celo De Cuahutémoc_**

LEMON

Ari iba de camino a la casa López, pues Temo lo había llamado. Se oía mal. Lo había dejado preocupado.

Entró al departamento sin tocar, pues sabía que ni pancho ni las calcomanías estaban ahí.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Temo, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta un fuerte olor inundó sus fosas nasales.

Lo que Ari pido pensar era que Temo estaría en celo, y él tendría que llamar a su auto control para no poseerlo ahí.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando controlarse.

— Temo — dijo entrando a la habitación encontrándose a su novio en el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas — estás bien? — cuestionó corriendo a levantar a su novio.

— c... Creo que sí — respondió apoyándose en los brazos de Ari

— Temo, estás en celo — dijo encaminando a su novio a su cama.

— rayos — escuchó decir al chico — e... Es mi primer celo— confesó agachando la cabeza

Ari recostó a temo en su cama y tocó su frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Más sabría que no se le quitaría con nada.

Se quedó toda la mañana a atender a su novio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pues él siendo alfa perdía fuerza ante un Omega en celo~temo se ve tan bello con las mejillas sonrojadas~ pensó, las hormonas lo estaban afectando, pensó en irse, más no podía dejarlo ahí.

Lo miró una vez más. Tan hermoso. Tenía pinta de ángel.

Acarició su mejilla haciendo que Temo se removiera con su toque.

— Ari... — suspiró Temo.

— Temo — dijo antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

No pudo más. La cordura lo había abandonado.

El beso se intensificó cuando Temo logró seguir el ritmo.

Las manos de Ari comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Temo. Pronto sus pulmones pidieron aire haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran jadeantes.

El mayor de estatura no se detendría.

Volvió a tomar los labios de Temo, bajó la mano por su pecho buscando los botones de la camisa.

Temo se dejaba hacer, pues aún que él no lo admitiera, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era que Aristóteles lo tocara.

Ari fué desabrochando uno a uno los botones, al terminar, deslizó la prenda por los brazos de Temo y vió aquellos rosados pezones, acercó su boca hasta el derecho y succionó.

Temo, ante el contacto, arqueó la espalda, Ari que se encontraba entre las piernas del más pequeño , ante los movimientos de cadera de su novio los cuales rosaban su miembro, hacia que se excitara cada vez más.

— aahh..— gimió Temo y Ari pasó al otro pezón dejando un camino de saliva y con el otro procedió a lamer, estirar, besar y succionar de nuevo.

Temo se removía ante las caricias de Ari y podía sentir como su entrepierna y entrada comenzaban a reaccionar

— Ari...—

Escuchó su nombre. Lo miró a los ojos

— que pasa? — preguntó

— t... Te necesito...—

Ari sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Con una mano recorrió el torso de Temo hasta llegar a su pantalón, desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera, comenzó a bajar el pantalón junto con los boxers, Temo se movió y Ari pudo quitar las prendas con mayor facilidad.

Se separaron y pudo ver cómo temo se encontraba sumido en la excitación.

Ari se terminó de desnudar, mientras veía a su novio.

Volvió a besarlo, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Pasó un dedo por la entrada de Temo, el cual soltó un suspiro.

— ah...!— gimió Temo al sentir un dedo dentro de él.

El número de dedos fue aumentando hasta tres.

Temo jamás había sentido algo así, pero estaba seguro de que le facinaba.

El miembro de Ari sé dirigió a su entrada haciendole pegar un respingo. Para distraerlo, Ari continuó besándolo lujuriosamente, entró con delicadeza, cuidando de no lastimar a su novio.

Se quedó quieto hasta que sintió como las caderas de temo se movieron pidiéndole más.

Sus penetraciones eran lentas, que con el tiempo fueron aumentando de velocidad y fuerza.

Una de sus estocadas dió justo en el punto que haría tocar el cielo a Temo, haciendo que este arquease la espalda y dejara escapar un grito de placer

Ari dirigió sus estocadas a ese lugar, haciendo gritar a Temo.

— ah... Ari... M.. me vengo— advirtió Temo antes de correrse sobre sí.

Unos segundos después, Ari sé corrió dentro de Temo.

Ambos agotados, cayeron en un profundo sueño


End file.
